Fallout: Stories from DC
by DarkestWhisper2
Summary: War, war never changes. The methods may have changed, but the reasons remain the same. Purely human. Whether it was for god, resources, or simple psychotic rage, man had held much destructive power since the discovery of the killing power of rock and stick. When mans destructive power could no longer sustain itself, the world was plunged into nuclear fire. But this was not the end
1. Prologue

Hello Everybody. This is my first story in the history of ever. First a disclaimer, this will contain items from not just Fallout 3, but the first two games as well as New Vegas. Also, this follows a Original Character. Not the lone wanderer. Now with that out of the way, please let me know how I did, how I can improve and most of all, Enjoy. I present to you: Fallout: Stories from D.C.

Prologue

War, war never changes. The methods may have changed, but the reasons remain the same. Purely human. Whether it was for god, resources, or simple psychotic rage, man had held much destructive power since the discovery of the killing power of rock and stick. When mans destructive power could no longer sustain itself, the world was plunged into nuclear fire. But this was not the end like many had predicted, but instead another bloody chapter in human history. Before the world was bathed in radiation, there were those fortunate enough to escape into underground bunkers, known as vaults. After many generations, some of these vaults opened to a world scarred with the marks of nuclear bombs, and remnants of the old world. Many of these people began forming tribes and villages. Others roamed the old world wastes scavenging from the ruins of the old world. But war, war never changes.


	2. Chapter 1

There was a pitch black room, silent and still, filled with junk from the old world. There was then sudden banging emanating from one end of the room. After a few moments of banging, a sudden light filled the room, with one final bang quickly following, louder than ones preceding it. A lone figure stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

The man was tall and thin. Covering his face was the top half of a broken hockey mask and some cloth over his lower half of his face. Over his torso was a faded black shirt. Over that was an old black trench coat, full of wear and tares, and a small computer around his wrist, which was emanating light. Strapped his back was a machete sheathed in a leather holder and a backpack over that. As for his legging, was some old torn jeans, with some slight metal armoring showing through some of the holes.

He slowly entered, revolver in hand, and began looking through the rubble. As he went further into the room, he heard a loud screech from the hallway he entered. He turned and saw a feral ghoul running into the room. The man began to raise his revolver, only to have it knocked out of his hand by the flailing creature, and was hit the man to the ground. The ghoul then lunges on the man, attempting to claw through him. Dazed, the guy reaches around and manages to grab the creatures wrist and hold the thing back. With as much strength he could muster, he threw the feral off him, causing it to roll across the room. Looking around, the man reaches for his revolver and turns towards the ghoul, who began charging him again. A sudden shot rang through the building, and one small screech wailed in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

The man stood up and walked towards the ghouls limp body and kicked it. The body remained limp. He turned and continued to look through the rubble. Contained in some rubble was a desk. The man opened a drawer, finding a small yellow box as well as a bottle of Nuka-Cola. He took his pack off, opened it, and put the Nuka-Cola into his pack. Then he reaches for the yellow box and opens the box. Inside contains a small amount of 10mm bullets. He closed the box and put it into to pack, zipped it up and put it on his back. He stood up and exited the room.

The man walked down the hallway, and stopped at a door halfway down and opened the door, and was greeted by the remnants of the ruins of D.C.. As he exited, the sun began to rise. Upon exiting, the man began heading north along the broken road between the ruined buildings towards the settlement of Grayditch, located on the edge of the western end of the city. As he traveled, he kept looking around his surroundings, ensuring that no raiders were around.

After some time traveling, he arrived outside a small fence area, which surrounded the settlement of Grayditch. As he passed through the entrance, he heard something unusual. Silence. No sound. He upholstered his revolver, and proceeded towards the ruins of the old diner at the west end of Grayditch.

Looking around the diner, he spots the body of a dead Giant Ant. But this one was different. Unlike the normal ants, which are brown, this one was crimson red.

Behind the man, there was the rustling of cans. Turning around, he saw two of the Giant Red Ants charging him. He raised his revolver and aimed for the ants. One shot rang out, and landed in front of one of the ants. A second shot rang and hit one of the ants through an eye. It convulsed and lied limp on the ground.

The other ant, now five feet away, had a sudden light between its pincers. Quickly following was a flame, which began to engulf the man. He jumped to the side, rolling in an attempt to put out the flame. Regaining his bearings, he rolls onto his back and raised his revolver and shot it in the direction of the ant. The first two shots went past it. The third hit, causing its head to explode.

After the and was killed, the man stood up, putting out the small flame left on his arm, and ran to a nearby building and opened the door. The building was full of flames. Pulling his machete from his leather sheath, he walked into the building. After passing the first room, he entered a room, with the corpse of an older man, surrounded by ants.

Turning around, there was a sudden burst of heat behind the man. Sprinting out of the building the, man began turning around as he exited the door. Another ant was charging the door, spewing fire as it ran. Quickly, the man pulled out his revolver, and put a bullet in the chamber. He raised the bullet and shot his revolver. The flames stopped, and the ant lied dead.

He turned back to the diner, and began following the road north, leaving the ruined settlement of Grayditch behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Following the road north, the wandering man came across an old super mart, known as Super-Duper Mart. As he approached, he saw the bodies of two dead humans and a Potectron.

"Stay away from that! That's my find!"

Turning around, the man saw a pale women, wearing a big coat with different junk hanging from it. She had a double barreled, sawed off shotgun raised towards him.

"I ain't lookin for trouble." She said sternly, "But I will protect what's mine."

Raising his hands, the man began to walk away from the bodies while keeping his eyes on her, towards the north side of the building. The women put herself between the wanderer and her prizes, she keeps her gun up at all times glaring at him.

The man kept backing away along the walls of the Super-Duper Mart until he got around the corner, where he turned and kept walking along the road.

In the distance, towards the old super mart, he heard shouting, followed by a short scream. A scream ended by a gun shot. The wanderer just shook his head and kept walking.


	5. Chapter 4

Continuing down the broken road, the wanderer came across an Eyebot, spewing out the Enclave radio station. This time, the man on the radio, President John Henry Eden as he called himself, was talking about some dog he owned or something like that.

"Hey there." A mans voice yelled.

Turning towards the voice, there was a man coming towards him, coming from a dirt path off the old world road. He was wearing a coat similar to the girl he saw earlier. Beside him was a pack Brahmin, and a armed man with a leather suit on.

"You look like a man who could use some the things I got." The man began. "I am Crazy Wolfgang, proprietor of trash, junk, and crap."

The wanderer approaches Wolfgang, who was opening a pack on the Brahman. Looking through the stuff, the majority of it was indeed junk. But amongst the junk in the pack was some ammo here and there, as well as a single stimpak.

"That there stimpak is a good choice. That will cost ya seventy-five caps. Unless you yourself has some junk to trade to me."

Pulling his pack from his back, the wanderer reaches in, pulls out his Nuka-Cola, and a small pouch.

"That Nuka-Cola will nock off…" Wolfgang started, "ten caps."

The wanderer opens his pouch, and begins counting out the sixty-five caps he stilled owed the merchant. After counting the caps out, he handed them and the Nuka-Cola to Crazy Wolfgang.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Wolfgang said with a smile. "See ya."

Wolfgang closed his pack, and began heading down the road along with his Brahman and mercenary guard towards his next destination. _So is the life of a caravan_ as they say.


End file.
